Not only in dreams
by ThatOneLoserTB
Summary: Three years later, Jareth returns for Sarah, taking her back to the underground, she finds herself falling for the Goblin King
1. Default Chapter

Ok forgive me if this is a horrible fan fic, it is only my second ever lol, but I'll give this a chance, don't be too hard on me!  
  
Not only in dreams  
  
Sarah sat quietly on the balcony of her small apartment, although it was 3 years after her visit to the underground, it was all still so fresh in her mind, she would reminisce quite often to the thought of the underground, and all of her friends there. Since her trip to the labyrinth she had graduated highschool, and was now attending one of the finest art schools in New York, she appeared a happy young woman to most, but inside she missed what she new was truly her home, the underground  
  
The air grew cold and Sarah returned inside, after all, she had to practice her lines for her up and coming play. The moment she walked in her apartment she felt uneased, as though someone was in there with her 'Its just your imagination' she thought 'that place is gone, hes gone, remember? He has no power over you' as she thought this she could feel her heartbeat grow faster, as her balcony windows flew open and a white owl flew in, right away she knew, it was Jareth.  
  
Her expression alone told him that she was scared "Hello my dear, remember me I see?" as he said this her heart sunk, "its impossible to forget such an arrogant fae!". She knew she loved him, but there's no way she would let him see that. "Do you still hate me so Sarah? I thought by now you'd understand how much I truly care" he said with a slight grin on his face. "You care about yourself Jareth! You always have and you will never change!" his grin faded as he heard this. he then pulled out a crystal, "Sarah, dear, I want to show you the new me, I have changed my life, my world, everything for you" as he said this he smashed the crystal she so feared, and in an instant they were in the Goblin Kings throne room, only it was different, still the same cold shade of gray, but clean, and not a goblin or chicken in sight.  
  
After a few moments of disbelief she walked angerly over to Jareth "Why did you bring me here again?! I did nothing to deserve this, not this time at least!" Jareth laughed, "Sarah I promise you, you can return to your world if you stay with me for just a few short weeks, if by then you do not accept my heart, I will let you go, and will never again bother you". She was not happy at his request "after all you have done to me Jareth, I would rather die then spend one night in your palace!", his coy grin soon turned to a slightly angry look "Sarah, I can give you everything, all that you wish, it isn't as bad a bargain as you think my dear, if you wish to leave after a few short weeks, I will let you go, I give my word as a king and a gentleman".she could not believe he was asking this of her.how dare he have the nerve to take her away from her home and then ask her to stay! She was outraged "Gentleman?! You are simply a childish fae, do you think my weeks here would have any effect on me anyway? I can never love such a cold hearted man!" she said "I will stay tho, only for you to leave me alone afterwards" she couldn't believe she just said that, did she have feelings for this beast? Why was she doing as he asked?  
  
"Thank you Sarah" Jareth said with a twinkle in his eye "I promise you I will return you if you wish, after you stay awhile". Jareth led sarah down the halls of his palace silently, she walked behind him glaring at him as though there was nothing she wanted more then to watch him die, and all the while angry at herself for staying. Jareth opened a large door to the most beautiful room Sarah had ever seen, A room filled with deep purples and blues everywhere, a large bed off to the side of the room with a canapé over it, a window facing the door, and a balcony attached to the window, a exquisite dresser and armour set near the bed and a vanity at the other end of the room, it was gorgeous, she stood open mouthed gazing at the room, Jareth smiled at her reaction "I see you like my present to you Sarah, I made this room for you, so that you may be completely comfortable whilst you are here", not paying much attention to his words she walked in slowly,taking in all the detail in the walls and the ceiling, it was straight out of a fairytale.  
  
"well my dear, its time for you to rest up, I shall leave you be fore the night, pleasant dreams dear Sarah" with that he disappeared from the room. Sarah lay on her large new bed although she was maddened and scared, she felt so cozy almost as if this room new how she liked to feel. Her eyes slowly shut as she drifted into dreamland.  
  
Ch 2  
  
Sarah awoke the next morning to the sound of someone in her room, she immediately sat up and in surprise saw a little hobbit woman laying out her clothes for the day "he.hello?" she stammered as the lady turned to greet her with a pleasant smile "good morning, and you must be the young lady Sarah that his majesty goes on and on about" Sarah blushed "and you are?", "Im Bella, your servant for the time being, I am thrilled to finally meet the only one to solve the labyrinth AND stole the heart of our king" Bella said as she motioned her hand toward Sarah to help her out of bed. Bella had a lovely face for a hobbit, and long flowing locks of golden hair over her tiny shoulders, she was a young hobbit, her eyes were a gorgeous shade of emerald green and her lips rosy and puckered, Sarah could not help but notice how much the little hobbit woman reminded her of her other hobbit friend, Hoggle, ohh how she missed him and the others.  
  
"time for a bath lady Sarah, I have laid out your dress for the day, his majesty is eager to see you" bella said "well he'll have to wait, I will not rush myself for that man, and I will not give into all his gifts and charms!" as she said this she saw that she had been rather rude to Bella, "I'm sorry Bella, im just mad that hes done this to me once again..", "its alright milady, now off to the bath!" Bella smirked and led Sarah to her bathing room. While Bella washed Sarah's hair for her she could not help but wonder "does..does Jareth really love me Bella? I mean, its silly of me to ask you, but.but can you..tell? if he does or not?" Bella giggled whole heartedly at the question, "well, He is just a simple Fae my dear, as with you mortals, they do fall in love" her anser making Sarah wonder even more, she herself knew that she had spent many a night remembering how he made her feel, did she love him? Until now she had never noticed how he made her feel as though she could do anything.  
  
Sarah stepped out of the tub and into the room again sitting at the vanity, Bella brushed her hair for her as a tear rolled down Sarah's check "whats wrong lady Sarah?" she didn't anser, but she was sobbing because she felt so warm towards Jareth, she did not want to love him, but she did. Sarah finished preparing for her day, she wore a flowing purple gown, both light and dark purple, with gold lace around her neckline and bodice, her hair left in curls, she looked stunning. "ready for breakfast ma'am?" Bella asked, Sarah nodded and followed behind the little woman, all thw hile trying to hold back thoughts of Jareth 'you cant love him, hes a monster, remember? But oh how good it felt dancing in his arms, stop it Sarah, control yourself' as she stood at the door to the dining room she she grew more scared of seeing him. Bella opened the doors wide, "Good morning your majesty, may I present, the lady Sarah." And with that sarah came over to the table and sat quietly, trying to avoid eye contact with Jareth.  
  
Jareth was in awe over what he saw, she was gorgeous, more so then he remembered her being the last time she visited the underground. "sleep well Sarah?" he said trying to hold his composure "as well as I can I guess" Sarah answered. Bella left the room, and both sat silent, pretending to be concentrating on their food. Jareth broke the silence "Are you feeling any better this morning my dear?", "yes I suppose" she said under her breath. "sarah, your acting childish, speak up" he said, outraged she stood up and slapped him, leaving the room immediately. It did not faze Jareth, he silently ate the rest of his meal.  
  
Sarah meanwhile sat in the courtyard outside the castle, weaping, Jareth watched her threw a crystal, he wanted nothing more then to make her happy. "Don't cry sarah" Jareth appeared next to her, startling her. "leave me alone, I just want to be alone" she sobbed into the sleeves of her dress, "he pulled her close, her head on his chest , in an effort to comfort her, she kept sobbing as he lifted her chin to look into her eyes "don't fear me Sarah, I will not hurt you" with that he kissed her forehead. "I will not do anything to you, unless you want me to Sarah, I wish to kiss you but I will not if you do not wish for me to" sarah needed so much to kiss him, she loved him, she always had, and she just now realized it. "let me kiss you Sarah, please" She looked away for a moment then turned and and nodded to him. He lifted her head slightly and kissed her, never before had she felt this way, it was magical such an intense kiss, she kissed him back softly, as he parted her lips with his tongue. Sarah pulled away "Jareth, I.we.we cant, I cant let myself be hurt by you again" Sarah said shaking from the kiss she had just shared with him "I will not hurt you Sarah, just love me, and I will do as you please"  
  
Sarah sat for a second trying to figure out what had just happened "Jareth, I want so much to be with you, but how am I to trust a goblin king that has tricked me in the past? How am I sure your not just playing with my heart?", "I can not make you believe me Sarah, I just wish you would" he rubbed her cheek and looked into her eyes, that look, it made her feel weak, she couldn't allow him to do this, she ran off, to get away from the goblin king. 


	2. chapter 3

Ch 3  
  
Sarah quickly lost her breath after running from the king, she wanted so much for him to hold her, and never let go, but she was afraid he would once again hurt her. She turned back to make her way back to the castle, stopping only to greet some of the creatures in the courtyard, when she noticed her old friend hoggle, spraying the fairies as usual. "Hello Hoggle! I've missed you!" sarah said in a bubbley voice  
  
"ehh. what? Huh? Who's that?" turning to see his old friend sarah, he stood open mouthed he was both in awe she was there, and was amazed at how beautiful she still was  
  
"hi hoggle, sorry if I startled you, I.I just had to say hi, I've missed you a lot lately"  
  
"Sarah! Why.what are you doing here?! I thought you never wanted to return?" hoggle was still amazed to see her there.  
  
"I didn't want to return, Jareth brought me back, he.he says he loves me, and he wants me to stay."  
  
"why that no good little.I'll, I'll rip him in two if he hurt you Sarah!." Hoggle still after these three years, hated the king, and was angered that he would take sarah again.  
  
"Hoggle, its ok, I'm fine, lately I don't know, I feel these emotions for him.almost like I love him."  
  
" love?! You love that poor excuse for a ruler?! Did you not forget Sarah, he kidnapped you and your brother 3 years ago and made us.you go threw hell just to get him back?! How could you love that man?" Hoggle was confused and angry that Sarah had feelings for this man, had he put a spell on her?  
  
Just then bella came running up to the two, not noticing that Hoggle was there "Sarah, I've been looking for you, His majesty has asked that I inform you of the ball tomarrow night."  
  
"what ball?" Sarah asked in a confused tone.  
  
".Oh yes, I haven't told you, Jareth's Birthday is tomarrow, as of tomarrow he has less then 1 human year to find a new heir to the thrown."  
  
Sarah was just very confused at this " He's uh, how old?..."  
  
"In human years, I would guess somewhere in his mid 50's, down here, well, only he knows for sure.you see, we do not age as fast as you, every 50 years up there, is like a year down here." Bella spat out, as if she knew it all.  
  
"So, then.he really has 50 years to find an heir?" Sarah had just then realized why Jareth had come for her just now, she new why he waited so long, and it scared her.  
  
"yes milady, but you see, he has no children, no family, no one to take over the labyrinth, and if he cannot find someone, then the leading noble in this kingdom will take charge, the leading noble is.a cruel man by the name of Damien, if he takes control of the labyrinth, he will slowly do away with the rest of the royalty in the underground, and finally, destroy it." as Bella said this, tears filled up in her eyes, Sarah knew that something personal had happened to Bella because of this fae, but she dared not ask at the moment.  
  
"Is.is that why he brought me here?" Sarah said in a concerned tone.  
  
"He brought you here, for no one purpose, he loves you Sarah, and he simply wanted to see you a last time, before.well, if Damien takes over he'll kill Jareth before he even has the chance to run." with that Bella ran to the castle sobbing, Sarah of course ran after to make sure she was ok.  
  
When she reached the castle, She ran to Bella's room, she saw that Bella had drawn a bath for herself, to relax. She turned and left the room. As she walked down the hall to her room, thoughts filled her mind she was worried about Jareth, and the underground. Just then Jareth appeared behind her.  
  
"I see Bella has told you of tonight, Sarah, I'm sorry that you had to return to the underground, only to learn of it's soon to be downfall." Jareth was upset, the look in his eyes said it all, he held back his tears though, he would not let her see him cry.  
  
Sarah raised her hand to his face and caressed his cheek "Oh Jareth, I'm so sorry, I wish I. I wish I knew how to help." Before she could say another thing, he leaned in and kissed her softly, it was the most tender sincere kiss Sarah had ever experienced. Jareth pulled away and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Sarah, I know this may seem so.sudden of me, but I can not let Damien take over the labyrinth, I love my kingdom so much, almost.almost as much as I love you.will you be my queen Sarah?" a tear rolled down his cheek, he couldn't hold it in any longer, he loved her, and she loved him, but until this moment, she never knew how much he really cared.  
  
"yes Jareth!" he looked up at her as though he had expected a no, before he could respond, she kissed him, as a tear fell from her eyes, she knew this was meant to be. They returned to her room to cuddle on her bed, but soon fell asleep in each others arms. 


End file.
